Home Movie GIR
by Finnjr63
Summary: Bored in the house, GIR decides to make a movie. (Reviews appreciated.)


**This fanfiction was based on some childhood experiences. I used to love making home movies with my cousins and friends, and we would just love seeing the finished movie. I had a fun time making this fanfiction out of my childhood experience.**

 **So, here it is. Onto the story.**

* * *

Some people just like sitting near a window as the droplets of rain come down from the clouds. As more droplets of rain go down to the ground, some people do realize that the only reason they are looking at the rain is because that they are bored.

These people love to play outside. They love to interact with culture in planet Earth and they love to mess around and do fun stuff. Whenever the rain comes, these people just stare out the window, wishing for the rain to be done so they can play outside and have fun.

GIR, the happy robot in his dog disguise, was one of those people.

He had a liking for Earth. The food, the people, the culture. Just about everything in Earth he loved dearly. It was afternoon, and he wished he could play outside today, but the rain wouldn't let him. The rain was already falling down hard since dawn, and Zim couldn't leave the house due to the fact that the rain would harm his body.

GIR was just staring out the window, bored out of his mind. Zim decides to join him by staring out the window. It was quiet for a while, until Zim immediately snapped.

"I HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT TODAY!" he yelled. "But then this cursed rain just ruins everything I HAVE PLANNED OUT! And I'm out of paste!" GIR doesn't move a muscle. He just continues to stare out the window.

"Never mind. If you need me, I'll be planning out everything for tomorrow…" Zim leaves GIR, and he goes into his lab. As soon as Zim left, GIR gets an idea of his own.

"Movie making time!" he joyfully says.

He quickly runs around the house, as he picks up a few plush toys from the ground. He then sneaks into Zim's lab, and grabs some video cameras that Zim was planning to use today to spy on Dib. He then gets a few art materials (string, paints, papers, etc.) and then he begins working on something…

He paints some of his plush dolls, and he begins tying strings to the dolls and to two pieces of wood stuck together to make a cross. Using the technique, he's created a marionette puppet.

As he continues to do this, he also paints on some pieces of paper, and begins taping the papers onto the wall to make a background. After he finished making the puppets and the background, he uses colored paper to make some scenery. Grass, origami people and animals, you know the stuff. He also uses some blocks, toys and figurines to make a city.

After all the hard work, GIR finished redecorating the living room into a cute miniature city.

"All done! Now, time to film!" he said. He gets the video cameras, places them on the couch and presses record on all of them. Now, he was ready to film his home movie.

* * *

He holds the first doll he made, which was a pig randomly painted blue and green. His story for his film seemed to be that a pig was lost, and he wanted to find an owner. He finds an owner named GIR, and the two will live happily ever after.

Little did GIR know, the movie was about to have some action.

"Oh, I'm a lost pig, with no owner." GIR said, trying to do the voice of the blue-green pig. "I know! I will wander around the city to try and find an owner!" GIR begins to move the doll around the city, talking to various people, all of them rejecting his wish. It went something like this…

"I'm a lost pig. Will you adopt me?"

"No." said the first person.

"No way." said the next one.

"No thank you." said the next one.

This went on and on, moving the cameras around the city, and moving the puppet, until GIR had just about finished interacting with all the figurines, except for the last one, which was a puppet that looked like him.

"Why doesn't anyone…love me?" said GIR, still doing the voice of the pig. "I'll never find an owner…" he moves the pig into a corner of an alleyway made of blocks, and he tries to move the pig in a way that makes the pig look like it's crying. GIR stops holding the pig puppet, and he quickly gets the GIR doll, which he moves next to the pig.

"What are you doing in here, pig? And why are you crying?" said GIR, playing as himself.

"I want an owner. But nobody wants me." said the pig. It all went silent for a while, until the GIR doll spoke:

"I'll be your owner." said the GIR doll.

"You will? Thank you. You're a true friend." said the pig.

"Let's hug!" said the GIR doll.

GIR got both the pig and the GIR doll, and was about to put the two puppets together for a hug, until suddenly, a door opened. GIR looked to see who the figure was.

It was Zim.

A few minutes ago, he noticed that the cameras were missing, and he assumed that somebody got it from him. He left the lab to talk to GIR about it, only to see that GIR had the cameras the whole time. Zim shook a little bit in anger as GIR moved the cameras to Zim.

"GIR!" yelled Zim. "What is all this junk?! And why do you have my cameras?!"

"I'm making a movie." said GIR. He didn't know that Zim was angry at him for stealing the cameras.

"I don't care what you're doing! Give me those cameras! I need them for my plan tomorrow!" yelled Zim. He stomps through the city, kicked some blocks and crushed some toys and figurines.

As soon as he was about to snatch the cameras back, the front door burst open. Zim and GIR turned around to see who the figure was.

It was Dib.

"DIB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" yelled Zim.

"I'm doing another one of my schemes to prove to everyone that you're an alien!" said Dib, grinning very, very evilly.

"Oh, yeah? What are you doing this time?!"

"Well, I have a weapon of mine which, if it touches you, will knock you out for a while!" said Dib, taking out the weapon. It looked like a baton and was colored gray. The baton was covered in this strange substance that would cause the person to fall into a deep sleep if it touches the skin. Dib was wearing gloves, so he was very careful not to let the substance touch his skin.

"Well, you'll never knock me out! NEVER!"

"Oh, I will, Zim. And when I do, I will finally prove to everyone that you are an alien by taking off that disguise!" Dib yelled.

"Not on my watch!" Zim pulled out a weapon out of his pocket. It looked like a small cube, but then extended into a hi-tech toy sword. "I'll knock you out first!"

Both screamed as they ran toward each other with the weapons. GIR was just standing there, watching the two of them fight to the death until he got another idea. He got the cameras, and began filming the two fighting.

"GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zim yelled.

"I'm making a movie." said GIR.

Zim didn't bother to get GIR to fight with him, so he continued to fight Dib. As he continued to fight Dib, they began destroying the backgrounds that GIR made, and crushed the figurines by accident. Zim and Dib still continued to fight while GIR was still filming them.

Zim then finally defeated Dib by destroying Dib's weapon with his weapon. Zim begins to laugh maniacally.

"You fool! You'll never defeat me! THE PLANET IS MINE!" he yelled.

Dib looks down with his destroyed sword. He drops the sword and begins shaking and trembling violently. He then gets up.

"You think you won this time, but one day! One day, I'll prove to everyone you are an alien!" Dib yelled. He ran out the front door, as GIR stopped recording from the cameras. Zim and GIR looked around the living room. The place was a mess. Broken figurines, ripped pieces of paper and destroyed dolls littered the place. But GIR didn't care. He was happy he finished his movie.

"Woohoo! THE FILM IS COMPLETE! THE FILM IS COMPLETE!" said GIR, jumping with joy. He runs off to another place in the house.

"GIR, WHAT ABOUT THE MESS?!" yelled Zim. He looked around the living room again, and decided to just clean the place up.

As Zim was cleaning up, GIR goes to the lab in the house, and brings the cameras to the main control panel of the house, where all the screens were. He then connects the cameras to the computer screens via USB, as he downloads a movie-making software. After exporting the footage to the computer, and downloading the software, he begins to edit the footage.

He does some special effects, some cropping, filtering, editing the clips and footage, and much, much more. It took all night just to get it done, and when he was done, he burned the movie to a DVD. After burning the movie to the DVD, he writes something on the DVD, and puts it in a jewel case. He wraps the jewel case with gift wrap and attaches a note to it.

Now, everything was done.

* * *

It was morning, and GIR was sitting on the couch in the now-clean living room, eating waffles that he made by himself. Zim comes to the room.

"Morning, GIR." said Zim.

"Morning, Zim." said GIR.

"Did you do something with the computers in the control panel? I noticed some new stuff was on the screens."

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is for you." said GIR, handing the gift to Zim. Zim looks at the note, which says:

 _For Zim. Love, GIR._

Zim opens the package to see the jewel case with the DVD in it. The DVD said:

 _Zim's Victory._

"You want me to put it in the DVD player?" asked Zim. GIR nodded, as he was excited to show Zim what was on the DVD. "Okay then." Zim puts the DVD in the DVD player and presses play. He and GIR began to watch the movie.

It started off with the pig and GIR talking to each other, and shows the other figurines, until Zim comes out of nowhere and starts crushing the people.

"Woah. This is actually pretty good." said Zim.

"I know, right?" said GIR.

Zim and GIR continue to watch the film. They see Zim noticing that Dib has arrived, and the two began to do the epic sword match, crushing the people and buildings, showing close-ups of the people panicking, and the pig and the GIR doll watching them fight.

After the fight, Zim defeats Dib and says: "THE PLANET IS MINE!" as he laughs evilly. The short film was then finished, and the DVD player stops playing the DVD and spits out the DVD. GIR looks at Zim, who had a smile on his face.

"GIR…that was the best movie I have ever watched!" said Zim, still smiling.

"I made it just for you. I know you want to take over the planet. But if you feel down and you feel you can't do it, you have that movie to encourage you to keep trying." said GIR. He loved planet Earth, but he wanted Zim to be happy.

"Thanks, GIR. That was the best gift I ever had."

"You're welcome, buddy." said GIR.

"Well, time to get to school. Alright, bye GIR." said Zim, leaving the couch, and leaving the front door.

"Bye, Zim." said GIR.

As Zim walks towards school, he smiles that his robot is supporting him, despite his love for planet Earth. His smile still continued on for the whole day, knowing that his robot made all of that just for him.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **And that was Home Movie GIR. What did you think of this One-Shot? Read and review.**


End file.
